keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Nozomi Kaminashi
Nozomi Kaminashi (神無 のぞみ, Kaminashi Nozomi) is the main protagonist of the series. She is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, a former resident of Room 309, and currently a member of the Elite Class. Appearance Nozomi has blue eyes and long black blue hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail. When training, Nozomi prefers the dark blue version of the school swimsuit. Personality Nozomi is a very energetic and lively girl with a deep love of Keijo, her friends and her family. While she seems somewhat greedy and dim, she mainly wants to become a rich Keijo player to get her family out of poverty and is actually quite clever, observant and creative, enabling her to figure out her opponent's technique's and counter them. She is also somewhat eccentric as she does silly things from time to time but in a Keijo match she is fiercely determined and does not back down no matter what. Nozomi is also very supportive of her friends and tries to help them out however she can, despite annoying them from time to time. Background Nozomi and her siblings lived in a very poor condition.Chapter 1, pages 15-16Chapter 3, pages 2-4 Due to this poverty, Nozomi kept working hard, to the point where her friends said that her body never stopped moving.Chapter 34, page 3 Nozomi attended Shinkou High School in Kobe. Upon entering Shinkou, Nozomi has became a pretty skilled gymnast.Chapter 1, pages 5-11 Thus Nozomi was invited by colleges with the best gymnastic programs. However, Nozomi then learned about Keijo, a gambling, water sport, knowing that its players got paid so much if they win a match. As such, Nozomi refused all offers of joining athletics college and decided to become a Keijo player in order to bring her family out of poverty. Plot Introduction Arc Nozomi was first seen heading to the gymnasium, while her teacher, Kobayashi, approached her. He told Nozomi that she got an offer from a college with great gymnastic programs, but Nozomi refused. Later, right after performing acrobatics movement, Nozomi declared that she wanted to become a Keijo player. However, her friends blamed her. After returning home, Nozomi was asked by her siblings what happened. However, Nozomi choose not to tell them. The next day, Kobayashi brought Nozomi and her friend, Taichi Omotenishi to the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium. Nozomi was later introduced to Keijo, and all stuff related to it. Furthermore, Kobayashi also explained that there were many accidents occured, since becoming a Keijo player has a risk of injury. Despite this, Kobayashi told her that Nozomi should decide her career by her own decision. However, her friend and neigbour, Taichi, disagreed. As such, Kobayashi brought them to try a trial match. As the match started, Taichi intended to push Nozomi as soon as possible. However, Nozomi was able to dodge, while Taichi sunk by himself. But soon, Nozomi noticed that other participants were defeated by a white haired girl. When the girl decided to assault her, Nozomi was able to block her. Nozomi was later engaged in a fierce fight with the white haired girl. Eventually, Nozomi noticed how to utilize her butt to perform the "Hip Up" technique. Nozomi then managed to defeat the girl. While the instructor, Shizuko Kuroiwa told Nozomi that she managed to defeat a Judo prodigy, Sayaka Miyata, that managed to reach the final qualifiers for the last year Olympics. As Sayaka asked her name, Nozomi introduced herself.Chapter 1, pages 1-63 Right after their trial match, Nozomi and Sayaka was invited by Kuroiwa to the staff room in order to watch Keijo matches. Both Nozomi and Sayaka managed to estimate the outcome of Maya Takanashi's fight with Sakaguchi. Later, Kuroiwa gave them the pamphlet of Setouchi Keijo Training School, suggesting them to enroll into Setouchi.Chapter 2, pages 2-37 Later that night, Nozomi asked for money to her father, but he hung up and ran away. Shortly after, Nozomi and her siblings were visited by her Taichi and his mother. Taichi's mother, Fumio, then gave them some meat. The next day, Nozomi then applied to participate in the exam in order to enroll into Setouchi.Chapter 3, pages 1-26 First Exam Arc The next day, Nozomi and Sayaka Miyata participated in the first exam. Nozomi was later interviewed for beating Sayaka's score on the first test of the first exam.Chapter 4, pages 1-17 Later, they befriended Mei Matsumoto, a repeater who has took the exam for three times but always ended up in failure, and Sayuri Naka, a participant who already has a son.Chapter 5, pages 1-17 Eventually, Nozomi managed to pass the first exam as she completed the final test of the exam. Nozomi then thanked Matsumoto for giving a helpful instance.Chapter 6, pages 1-17Chapter 7, pages 1-18Chapter 8, pages 1-17 Second Exam Arc Departing to the Awaji Island, Nozomi continued to participate in the second exam.Chapter 9, pages 1-17 Nozomi, Sayaka, and Sayuri Naka then befriended Yuko Oshima, a former Volleyball player. When Sayaka ran away from others, Nozomi secretly followed her. But soon, Sayaka was blamed by Sachiko Yamikumo as Nozomi witnessed them from afar. As they participated in the first test, Nozomi managed to beat Sayaka's score, and damended Miyata to tell what happened on the last year qualifiers, and why did she stop being a Judoka. Sayaka told Nozomi that she lost on purpose in order to try Keijo. Nozomi eventually reached the final test of the second exam, as their instructor, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the last test would put them into a trial match. As Nozomi got her turn, she engaged in a fight against Yume Miki. After being trapped by Miki and blocked by Miho Ono, Nozomi was able to counter her. Furthermore, she managed to defeat two participants at once. A short time later, Nozomi noticed that Sayaka fell out of the Land, prompting Nozomi to assault Yamikumo, the one who defeated Sayaka. Later, Nozomi prepared for the second match as she approached Sayaka. As Sayaka questioned Nozomi on why did she decide to try Keijo, Nozomi stated it was because of money. While Sayaka herself that she wanted to wear a cute swimsuit. Nozomi cheered Sayaka up, as Sayaka regained her confidence. As the match started, Nozomi realized that she was being targeted by foour participants. Thus, Nozomi was cornered by the three of them. But soon, another participant, Hanabi Kawai, showed up and asked Nozomi to join into the fight. Kawai quickly defeted the three of them, while leaving the last survivor to run away. Kawai then started to talk with Nozomi, alluding of how Nozomi ignored her on the previous race.Chapter 29 Kawai then quickly approached Nozomi in a close distance, and landed an opening blow on her. However, Nozomi survived since she know that Kawai targeted her jaw to knock her out. Nozomi stated that she surprised upon knowing that Kawai was capable of targeting weak points. Kawai then continued to attack overwhelm Nozomi. Shortly after, in order to counter Kawai's attack, Nozomi used her own technique. While Kawai managed to dodge but it grazed her swimsuit.Chapter 30, pages 1-16 When she overwhelmed Nozomi again by targeting her solar plexus and nape, the other weak points, Nozomi used the "BTB Attack" to counter and prevent Kawai from targeting her weak points.Chapter 31, pages 1-13 1 minute left, Nozomi pushed her again and they clashed in equal strength. Nozomi seemingly cornered her and was about to finish her. However, Kawai countered and cancelled Nozomi's last attempt, hitting her jaw and managed to make her lose consciousness. As Nozomi fell down out of the Land, Kawai thanked her and claimed that she enjoyed the fight.Chapter 33, pages 2-18 On New Year's Day, Nozomi went to her workplace, but there she surprisingly met Sayaka. While Miyata noticed that something was wrong with Nozomi, despite Nozomi passed the exam. While Nozomi revealed that she still felt frustrated due to being defeated by Kawai. Sayaka then told Nozomi that they have to get stronger together. Sweet Room Arc Months later, Nozomi went to move into her new school. Leaving her siblings in take care of Fumiko Omotenishi. After arriving at Setouchi Keijo Training School, Nozomi was later greeted by Hanabi Kawai, and met the first ranked examinee from the Elite Class, Mio Kusakai. Kusakai instantly showed her interest to Nozomi. While also saying that she'd like to have a match with her. A short time later, Nozomi went to the toilet, but she immediately screamed upon seeing male students there. Nozomi rushed towards Sayaka, while Sayaka explained that male students were studying to become Keijo Engineers. Upon attending the entrance ceremony, Nozomi and Sayaka figured out that they got the same room in the school's dormitory. But they were warned by Yuko Oshima that their room Room 309 was designated for those who barely passed the exam. The two quickly entered the room as were greeted by the two remaining residents, Non Toyoguchi and Kazane Aoba. As Nozomi and Sayaka introduced themselves, Non gave them some candy, while Kazane only mentioned her name. Nozomi then approached Kazane. But soon, she accidentally ripped off her magazine, causing Kazane angered. Non tried to mediate them but she tripped by a bag, pouring down the tea into Kazane's bed. As such, they were engaged in a commotion. On the first day of school, right after the physical training, Nozomi and her roommates went to the cafeteria. Nozomi then offered the soy sauce, but Kazane shy away.Chapter 37, pages 1-9 Eight days later, Nozomi was able to get along with Non, but she was still unable to talk with Kazane. On the other hand, Kazane immediately left the room and went to contact her sister. The next day, Nozomi and her roommates participated in the "Hip-Toss" training routine, but they were troubled since the wind affected the ball and changed the landing spot. Shortly after, Nozomi bumped into Kazane while groping her breast. Sayaka then realized that the point of this training was to test their teamwork.Chapter 38, pages 10-19 The next day, their teacher, Hitomi Hokuto promised to bring the room with the highest score to the best gelato shop in Awaji. Nozomi then realized that Kazane has the ability to predict the wind, and where the landing spot of the ball would be, prompting Nozomi to ask her to be their leader. However, Kazane shy away and hiding behind a tree. Later, they went to the cafeteria, while Nozomi started approaching Kazane. The next day, Nozomi was able to utilize Kazane's ability by looking at her pony tail. Right before they could finish the last pass, Nozomi told the wrong direction to Non, prompting Kazane to shout out loud about where the real landing spot would be. While Kazane realized that Nozomi told the wrong direction on purpose. Nozomi then said that she was waiting for Kazane to gain some confidence. In the end, they were able to attain the highest score. Kazane realized how precious her friends were.Chapter 40, pages 1-19 Sometime later, Room 309 finally got the opportunity to participate in a trial match. Nozomi then teased Kazane for having a C-cup. However, they were surprised upon knowing that they have to fight Ujibe instead of Hokuto. As the match started, all of her friends started to attack Ujibe. Shortly after, Ujibe noticed that they were distracting her attention, while Nozomi prepared to attack Ujibe by performing some of acrobatic movements before unleashing a powerful attack. However, Ujibe was able to dodge, but it shredded the swimsuits of her roommates. As her friends embarrassingly tried to cover her body, Nozomi stated that they got fat.Chapter 41, pages 1-18 Later, Nozomi and her friends went to the cafeteria, where they met Hanabi Kawai and Mio Kusakai. Furthermore, they also met Rin Rokudo. While the Elite Class then explained that Nozomi used "Vacuum Butt Cannon" to rip off their swimsuits. The next day, Hokuto announced that all of the regular students' fighting style, but she stated that Nozomi needed to talk with Ujibe regarding this matter.Chapter 42, pages 1-18 Nozomi was later banned for using the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", and she was classified as a Counter. Unsatisfied, Nozomi begged to Ujibe while saying that she didn't want to lose anymore. Thus Ujibe gave her a special swimsuit, the "UTM" in order to test her will.Chapter 43, pages 1-18 Two weeks later, Non informed Nozomi that the schedule for the class exchange was released, much to Nozomi's surprise. Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Nozomi got her turn in group 2, along with Shizuka Kimura and Rei Mikawa, they face off against the fourth rank of the Elite Class, Kotone Fujisaki.Chapter 44, page 6 As Sayaka Miyata got her turn, Nozomi cheered her up. Sometime later, Nozomi finally got her turn to participate. But soon, Kazane Aoba told her that Kotone was definitely strong, since her mother and sister were Keijo players. When Nozomi decided to draw the Land for their match, Nozomi was rebuked by Kimura, but Kotone ignored her as she enjoyed watching a bromance scene from male staff. Upon entering the Land, Nozomi tripped and nudged Kotone's swimsuit. While Nozomi apologized, Kotone was too focus watching another bromance scene from male students. Before the match started, Nozomi was warned by Kimura that they must work together.Chapter 48, pages 7-18 As the match started, Kimura decided to attack Kotone first. Nozomi witnessed Kotone's Cerberus, as she defeated Kimura out of the Land. Nozomi immediately tried to attack Kotone, but was blocked and bitten by Kotone's Cerberus. Nozomi then praised Kotone for being able to predict her opponent's movement. However, Nozomi asked Kotone if she didn't care about their match, prompting Kotone to agree with her because she didn't care at all.Chapter 49, pages 1-17 Shortly after, Kotone assaulted both Nozomi and Mikawa. However, Nozomi managed to discover Cerberus' weakness, this made Kotone felt that she really wanted to defeat Nozomi.Chapter 50, pages 1-18 Kotone attacked Nozomi once more. But soon, Kotone was countered by the "Hip Vibe Ring". Unable to resist from any attacks with a vibrating sensation as the vibration itself was her weakness, Kotone decided to fight with her chests. On the other hand, Nozomi was glad since Kotone finally showed her face. But soon, Kotone performed combo attacks and managed to corner Nozomi. Shortly after, Mikawa decided to assist Nozomi but was defeated after receiving a blow from Kotone's chests.Chapter 51, pages 1-18 As Nozomi became the last opponent, Nozomi started to perform some of acrobatics movements. Nozomi then released her "Vacuum Butt Cannon", and managed to graze Kotone's swimsuit. Surprised by this, Kotone decided to use her "Full-Power Cerberus", putting all of her strength into her butt. On the other hand, Nozomi decided to release her "Vacuum Butt Cannon" for the second time. As the two collided, Kotone lost in terms of strength, and was sent flying from the Land. Thus Nozomi won the match. Shortly after, Nozomi tried to shake Kotone's hand, but Kotone refused and shy away. Right after her victory, Nozomi was called by Ujibe. She cheered Non Toyoguchi up, who was about to get her turn.Chapter 52, pages 1-16 Upon being dragged to the infirmary, Nozomi panicked and tried to apologize for using the "Vacuum Butt Cannon", albeit it was banned by Ujibe. However, Ujibe just checked on her butt while saying tahat her butt has improved ever since she wore the "UTM". Shortly after, Nozomi found out that Sayaka, Kazane and Hanabi Kawai were eavesdropped from outside. While Non rushed towards Nozomi and the others, claiming that she won the match. As such, Nozomi congratulated her.Chapter 53, pages 1-18 Later, Nozomi, Sayaka and Non watched Kazane's fight against Mio Kusakai. Nozomi cheered her up, while Sayaka doubted it since Kazane's opponent was the strongest student in Setouchi. However, Nozomi told her that Kazane would be alright. However, Nozomi and the others were confused upon witnessing that Kazane was unable to move and was defeated. They were not affected by Kusakai's "Breast Hypnosis" since it only effective in a close distance. Later that night, Kazane gave Nozomi her data book to Nozomi, filled with all the information that she gathered. Unsatisfied with this, Nozomi invited Kazane to talk with Ujibe. Upon arriving there, they were greeted by Kawai. While Kawai explained that Kusakai was punished for using a technique that was banned by Ujibe. On the other hand, Ujibe herself then also explained that performance was actually rather splendid, since she forced Kusakai to use a technique that was explicitly banned from the matches. Kusakai also supported Kazane. Realizing that she was able to stay with her friends, Kazane smiled. The next day, Kazane saw the bulletin board while noticing that all of her roommates, including herself, have been promoted into the Elite Class. Nozomi then gave back her data book, suggesting to keep filling it. The next day, Nozomi thanked Kusakai for supporting Kazane.Chapter 55, pages 1-17 Training Camp Arc The East-West War Arc Abilities Nozomi's acrobatics skill.jpg|Nozomi's acrobatics skill. Nozomi defeats Miyata with Hip-Up.jpg|Nozomi uses "Hip-Up" on Sayaka. Nozomi's Butt Cannon.jpg|Nozomi uses "Butt Cannon". BTB Attack.jpg|Nozomi uses "BTB Attack" on Kawai. Nozomi uses Vacuum Butt Cannon.jpg|Nozomi's signature skill, "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Cerberus weakness.jpg|Nozomi uses "Hip Vibe Ring" on Kotone. Nozomi uses Butt Hurricane.jpg|Nozomi uses "Butt Hurricane" on Shirayuki. Nozomi uses Hip Bullet.jpg|Nozomi uses "Hip Bullet" on Usagi. Nozomi uses Hip Meteor.jpg|Nozomi uses "Hip Meteor". Nozomi is an extremely skilled gymnast, noted by many to have what it takes to compete in the Olympics. Her gymnastic skills give her incredible balance and flexibility, enabling her to keep up with many skilled Keijo players. She also has incredible butt control and is able to use it properly. Nozomi is also capable of adapting with her opponent's fighting style. Nozomi's fighting style is classified as a Counter, but she later becomes an In-Fighter, as Nagisa Ujibe approves her. Nozomi invents various techniques through her experiences. Acrobatics: Being a skilled gymnast, Nozomi is able to utilize her agility to perform a series of acrobatics movement. When fighting in Keijo, she utilizes this in order to prepare of releasing the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Analyst: While seems to be careless, Nozomi is surprisingly able to analyze her opponent's weakness, or at least guessing what kind of technique they use. Firstly proven when Nozomi figures out Yume Miki's weakness. Later, she knows that Hanabi Kawai is targeting the jaw to knock her out, because she has watched it in boxing. Thirdly, when she manages to figure out that Kotone Fujisaki is moving based on the Land's vibration due to her sensitivity, as such she knows that the vibration itself is her weakness, deciding to put a vibrating sensation on her butt to counter Kotone. Later, she knows quickly that Maya Sakashiro is using Qigong by just observing her butt for a few seconds. Enhanced Reflexes: Being a former gymnast, Nozomi possesses extraordinary reflexes. Proven various times with the fact that she is not only capable of dodging her opponents, but is also able to counter them. Hip Up: First used in her first fight against Sayaka, Nozomi is able to put her butt under her opponent's and then lift it fast enough to bump someone off the platform. Butt Cannon: (尻キャノン, Shiri Kyanon): Nozomi is able to launch her butt with enough speed and power that it is able to send two people flying and sink them. BTB Attack (short for: Bust to Bust Attack): It is used on the final test of the second exam. Where Nozomi is overwhelmed by Kawai, who is capable of targeting any weak points. As such, Nozomi decides to push her bust very close to Kawai's bust. While Nozomi is capable of stopping Kawai's movement, she is also unable to move freely. Vacuum Butt Cannon (真空烈尻, Shinkū Rekketsu): Nozomi's signature skill. By spinning over and over Nozomi can launch a blast of pressurized air that is able to completely shred her opponent's swimsuit. It's started with a series of incredibly acrobatic flips and jumps, and ends with an extremely powerful boost. This technique is initially banned by her teacher, Ujibe, due to high risk of injury on her hip. However, Nozomi is still insisted to use this technique, since she doesn't want to lose anymore. As such, Ujibe gives her a special swimsuit called the "UTM", in order to test her willpower. Hip Vibe Ring (バイブリング・ヒップ, Baiburingu Hippu): Nozomi vibrates her butt at high speeds while in contact with the opponent's butt, sending vibrations through their lower body. This technique was only employed as a counter to Kotone Fujisaki's Cerberus, and has seen no use outside of that one match. Butt Hurricane: A double attack based on the leg rotation. By utilizing the rotation, she swings her butt to the opponents, even if the first hit missed, she can retaliate with the second hit. However, this technique can be cancelled by targeting the weak point due to pivot on one leg. Hip Bullet: Nozomi prepares herself by shaking her own butt. She then quickly releases a jab to her opponent's face. This technique is taught by Kyoko Shirayuki. Hip Meteor (重力落下尻（メテオ・ヒップ): Nozomi firstly swings her butt to her opponent's face. They later think that Nozomi is going to pull her butt back. However, Nozomi stops her butt for a few seconds, before striking them down. Fully utilizing the weight of her butt. On the other hand, her opponent, who is unable to bear her butt's weight, will absolutely fall down. This technique is also taught by Kyoko Shirayuki. Rising Dragon Breast (昇龍胸, Shōryūpai): A technique that she copied from Kotone. Nozomi moves her chests up before knocking them. Berserk Mode Kawai turns Nozomi into berserk.jpg|Nozomi entering "Berserk Mode". Nozomi's Berserk Mode.jpg|Nozomi in her "Berserk Mode". Nozomi's enhanced strength.jpg|Nozomi's enhanced strength. Nozomi's enhanced techniques.jpg|Various of Nozomi's techniques that physically enhanced. Nozomi's Full-Power Vacuum Butt Cannon.jpg|Full-Power Vacuum Butt Cannon. Berserk Mode: After receiving a large amount of energy from Hanabi Kawai, Nozomi is able to enter this form. Once Nozomi is exhausted and reaching a state of fatigue, Kawai is able to clean-up her teammate. By using her technique, "Energy Shift", Kawai fully recovers and refreshes Nozomi's stamina, resetting Nozomi into her best condition. *'Enhanced Strength': While using this mode, Nozomi is able to use 100% of her strength. *'Enhanced Speed': Nozomi is faster compared in her normal condition. *'Enhanced Durability': Nozomi possesses a heightened resistance. By spinning her breasts, Nozomi is now able to negate the sound waves produced by Kaya Sakashiro's techinique, "Boob Boom Bust". *'Enhanced Hip Bullet': An enhanced version of the "Hip Bullet". *'Enhanced Rising Dragon Breasts': A enhanced version of the "Rising Dragon Breasts". *'Enhanced Hip Meteor': A enhanced version of the "Hip Meteor". *'Full-Power Vacuum Butt Cannon': Nozomi is able to unleash her "Vacuum Butt Cannon" at its full potential. When Maya takes the damage, she claims that her left boob is going to explode. While it is capable of shredding her opponent's swimsuit, Maya managed to divert it away, nullifying the damage. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *"I've... got something I want to do. Becoming a Keijo player."Chapter 1, pages 11-12 *"Whatever happens, I won't lose!"Chapter 44, page 9 *(To Usagi Tsukishita) "Words mean nothing here. Rather than that... We'll talk with our butts."Chapter 62, page 12 References Navigation Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Elite Class Category:In-Fighters